


Virgin

by sandwichlarry



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Biting, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, but like not in just one hole remi has two holes lol, hope yall like 11000+ words of straight porn bc thats what u get lol, i just want remi to get fucked!!!!!!, just gonna start w that, lio and remi are trans, this is...all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichlarry/pseuds/sandwichlarry
Summary: "Can Galo and I take your virginity?" Lio asked bluntly. "That's what you want, isn't it?"Remi felt like his heart stopped. He gasped softly, jumping just at how casually he said it. His hand was moving up further and further, and he could hardly take it. He leaned away from Lio just a bit, and his back hit Galo's shoulder. He jumped again, looking over at his friend, who now had a look of recognition on his face."Oh!!" Galo said. "I see! So you want us to fuck you, right? You should've just asked, Remi! Of course, that's fine! I'd do anything to help you out! Plus, I've always wanted to have a threesome! So this is perfect!"
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Remi Puguna/Lio Fortina, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Remi Puguna, Remi Puguna/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of this art:  
> https://twitter.com/nsfwmango/status/1191524477307412480  
> as u can see the artist is nsfwmango on twitter! pls give them a follow they do great work!

Remi wasn't at Lio and Galo's house for this. Of course, he wasn't. Galo and Lio were his friends, and after everything had gone down with Kray and the Burnish, they just wanted to make sure he was feeling alright. They were meeting up with all of their friends - Remi was just another one they insisted on spending the day with, just to talk and catch up. After all, everything that happened could be very traumatic, so it was important for them to make time for each other.

Remi was shaken up - everyone was. He felt fine in general, but he had spurts of anxiety and confusion over just how strange his world suddenly became. In general, he figured he could handle it. He wasn't one to wallow. His intentions had been to pull himself up by the bootstraps and get on with it all, as he didn't want to just live feeling scared and upset forever. So he had just been reflecting. Reflecting on what he wanted in life, where he was, what to do from here.

One main thing was on his mind, though. Something that he was ashamed about, but not enough to act on. He could have died - they all could have died. He couldn't just ignore his adrenaline and the things he hasn't done that he wanted to do. Well...specifically, one thing. 

He sat quietly on a large couch while he listened to Lio and Galo chat in the kitchen, making some tea and food to put out for all of them to enjoy. He offered to help, but they brushed it off, telling him that it was fine. He was visibly stiff, his back a little too straight, his knees pressed tightly together, his gaze downwards. His cheeks were even a bit flushed, thinking about what he was about to say. It was so embarrassing...really, really embarrassing. 

A teacup on a coaster was put in front of him on their coffee table, full of steaming tea. He looked up, and Lio smiled at him. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, with one of Galo's jackets on top of it. It was huge on him, but that was the point of him wearing it lately. He was cold all the time and didn't know how to take it. Remi smiled back at him but felt his mind swim as he let his gaze linger. Lio looked cute like that...wearing clothes too big for him. 

"It's vanilla tea with some honey," Lio said gently. "I hope that's okay." 

"It's great, thanks." The words sounded a bit far off - dreamy, even. Lio just smiled again, then went and sat next to him. 

Remi wasn't sure what to think of Lio at first. I mean, they started off as enemies. Lio was the leader of the Mad Burnish - he was a threat. Upon the first time seeing him, Remi just thought of him as scum. However, after seeing how everything transpired and learning some more information from Galo, Remi quickly learned what a sweet person Lio was. He was incredibly...tender. Gentle, but stern. He knew of his skills and didn't mind showing them off, but he also cared deeply about others. To top that, he was incredibly cute. He had a beautiful face and an attractive body. How could he not develop a crush on him??

"Here's some food, too!" Galo said with far too much excitement, setting down a tray of cheese, crackers, and salami. "Gotta keep yourself strong, eh, Remi??" 

Galo walked over to the couch and gave Remi a hearty clap on the back before sitting on the other side of him. Remi smiled gently at Galo, hardly matching his ridiculous grin, and nodded.

"Thank you, Galo. You didn't have to go through the trouble," Remi replied. 

"What's the trouble?? It's not all for you, anyway!!" Galo said with a laugh, having already grabbed a few crackers and piling them with cheese and salami. 

Galo was stupid - there was no doubting that. Still, Remi had been charmed by him since the first day he started working with him. He was such a good person, even if he didn't think things through. He saw an opportunity to help others and took it without question, charging into the face of danger and facing the consequences. As long as he could be the hero in a situation, he would go for it with a goofy smile on his face. Plus, he was also very attractive. His large muscles, his chiseled cheekbones, his strong jaw...not a day went by where Remi didn't look at him for just a little too long and zone out for a moment. 

It really wasn't just the two of them. Remi found himself attracted to so many people, especially on their team. It was humiliating, to constantly think about what it would be like to be with them. They were all so beautiful, so full of life. He just couldn't help himself. Still, there was still no one he wanted to be with more than Galo and Lio. He knew that they were together - everyone knew that they were together. They were painfully obvious about it, still in their honeymoon phase after a month of dating. Still, Remi knew that they were very open, very kind. 

He was nervous but not as nervous as he would be with anyone else. He picked up his cup of tea, but just held it in his hands and looked down into the cup, feeling the warmth course through him and letting his mind wander. After a few minutes, Lio noticed. 

"Remi?" He asked. "Is everything alright?" 

Remi jumped a bit, causing some of the tea of spill on his knee. He winced a bit, as it wasn't completely cool just yet, but tried to shake it off.

"Y-yeah," He said. "It's fine. Sorry, I'm just thinking." 

Lio leaned over and grabbed a napkin, beginning to gently dab at the spilled tea on his pants. Remi blushed harder, avoiding looking at him as he did that.

"Thinking about -- Galo, you have to pace yourself. Some of that's for Remi," Lio stopped to scold Galo, who had already eaten more than half of the platter. "Thinking about what?" 

Galo had torn himself away from the food and now had straightened himself up, leaning towards Remi. 

"Are you not feeling good? 'Cause you know I'm here for you! No matter what, I'm sure I can help you with whatever's on your mind! I'm really good at giving advice! Or just tackling the issue head-on! As long as I can help!" Galo shouted with a large grin, putting an arm around his shoulders. Remi stiffened up even more, just staring at the tea now. He felt like steam was coming out of his ears at this point. Lio put the napkin off of Remi's knee, then scooted a bit closer. 

"Really, you can tell us," Lio said gently, putting the hand back on his knee, just resting there. 

Remi's head began to spin. He had two incredibly cute men sitting on either side of him, both of them touching him. With what he came here to ask, it just made it even more nerve-wracking, more infuriating in a really hot way. He exhaled slowly.

"I know I can..."

Remi leaned over, putting the teacup back on the coaster. He looked over between Galo and Lio, who were gazing at him with curious eyes. Lio squeezed his knee again, and that was it for Remi. He felt like he was going to explode. He inhaled, looking at his lap again.

"Are you two good at sex?" 

He blurted it out, his voice firm but far away at the same time. His entire body felt like it was blushing now. His neck, ears, and face were bright red, and he couldn't even look up after he said it. Even still, he could feel Lio and Galo looking at each other, exchanging a fleeting glance before looking back over at him. 

"I'd say so," Lio was the first to say. 

"I am!!" Galo followed. "Lio is, too! Why? Are you dating someone?" 

Remi shook his head, humiliation filling his stomach now. How could he be asking something like this?! It was mortifying! 

"Actually...it's kind of the opposite," He said quietly. "I'm a virgin." 

There was another moment of pause. He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know why he did this. It felt so simple before - just ask them to mess around with you, they're relaxed with that kind of thing, it won't be an issue. Once you get it out there, it won't even mean a thing. It'll be simple. This didn't feel simple at all!!

"Ohhh," Galo said. "So you want us to hook you up with someone? Well, I think that Ignis would have fun seeing you! Maybe Aina, too, depending on who you like!" 

Remi wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He wanted to rush out, apologize for wasting their time, for even bringing it up. He was ready to run now, not knowing how to go through with this after all. He exhaled again, beginning to apologize for bringing it up and telling them to forget it when Lio shook his head, squeezing Remi's knee again, then moving his hand upwards. Up and down, he stroked Remi's thigh. Remi shuttered a bit, then looked up, meeting Lio's knowing gaze. In fact, he was smiling. Though, it was more of a smirk. He knew what Remi was suggesting. It was clear in his face, in his eyes.

"You don't want us to set you up with someone else," Lio said sweetly. Remi gulped, blinking at him owlishly. 

"Uhm..." His words failed him, his voice catching in his throat. Galo looked over at them, tilting his head like a confused puppy. 

"You don't?" He asked. "You want us to just give you pointers or something?" 

Something like that, Remi thought. Still, he stayed quiet, looking at the smiling Lio. 

"Can Galo and I take your virginity?" Lio asked bluntly. "That's what you want, isn't it?" 

Remi felt like his heart stopped. He gasped softly, jumping just at how casually he said it. His hand was moving up further and further, and he could hardly take it. He leaned away from Lio just a bit, and his back hit Galo's shoulder. He jumped again, looking over at his friend, who now had a look of recognition on his face. 

"Oh!!" Galo said. "I see! So you want us to fuck you, right? You should've just asked, Remi! Of course, that's fine! I'd do anything to help you out! Plus, I've always wanted to have a threesome! So this is perfect!" 

Remi felt like he could die. His breath was coming out in shallow gasps, and he looked between the two of them a few times in pure shock. He knew they would be fine with it, but to accept it so easily? Were they really that eager for something like this? He made eyes with Lio again, who was now trailing his fingertips over Remi's crotch - straight to the point. 

"Galo's right. You could have just asked before," He said softly. "It seems like you've been thinking about this a lot." 

"I--" Remi started, then gasped as Lio pushed down on his crotch harder, bucking up his hips and letting out an embarrassing moan. He began to feel a little bit panicked. This was going a lot faster than he expected - not how he thought it out at all. He was going to tell them but didn't have a chance to...now Lio knew, of course, but--

"Don't worry, it's okay. I'm trans, too," Lio said softly. Just the simple sentence made a wave of relief wash over Remi. He had no idea how they would react to that, even though he figured they wouldn't be confused or mad, so learning that Lio was the same made him feel much better. 

"That's so cool, Remi!" Galo shouted, grinning at him. "You and Lio are such powerful men!" 

It made Remi smile a bit. Lio paused his movements just to look up and cast Galo an affectionate grin, though the comment was honestly ridiculous. He was so endearing, so supportive and kind. 

"T...thank you, Galo," Remi managed to get out breathlessly. 

"Yep! I'll be sure to make you feel good since I'm the one with a dick!"

"We might wanna work up to that, though..." Lio commented, looking down at Remi now and ensuring that they locked eyes before he continued talking. "You're so big, Galo. We don't want to completely mess him up, do we?" 

Lio began rubbing Remi's pussy through his pants now, making slow, circular motions. All the while, he maintained eye contact with a seductive gaze. It sent shivers down Remi's spine. His confidence, his drive, how quickly he began to act as soon as he learned what Remi wanted. It was almost like Lio had wanted this too...Remi threw his head back and moaned, leaning fully against the back of the couch now, eyes fluttering shut. 

"That's no fair, though..." Galo pouted, and Remi could feel his gaze fully fixed on him. "Look how cute he is. You can't be telling me to hold back when he's acting like that!!" 

Remi whined, his hips leaning up into Lio's touch. He was so stimulated, so aroused. He never felt this turned on in his life, and he never got this kind of attention before. All of it at once made his head spin. Already, it felt so good just to have Lio's fingers on him, pressing through the thin fabric of his pants. He didn't know how he would react to more. And with both Lio and Galo so eager to play with him...it was too much, really. 

"I'm not saying you'll just have to sit back and watch," Lio cooed. "Just that he'll need some time to warm up to it. We can both take turns with him. I'm gonna start off, and then I'll let you have him. For now, you can touch yourself. I can see that you want to." 

How was Lio saying this so calmly?? Remi knew he was a natural-born leader, but he didn't know it was like this! Never had he considered Lio would order Galo around so effortlessly. Did he...did he do that a lot?

"Yeah, alright," Galo mumbled, and Remi heard him shuffle off his pants. 

At the sound, Remi couldn't help but look over. Immediately, his head began to swim. Galo and him locked eyes for just a second before Remi gawked at his dick. He was already hard, and he was as big as Lio said. 10 or 11 inches, he'd say. He felt torn between desperately wanting it inside of him, and not wanting to take his last breath on this couch. Galo, however, began to laugh. 

"C'mon, man," He said. "It's embarrassing when you stare! I already have to wait my turn...don't make it harder for me." 

Remi was speechless. He looked back up at Galo's face with nothing short of bewilderment and arousal on his face, while Galo gave him a crooked grin. He could see Galo losing a bit of composure as he pumped his dick, and he noticed his hand move faster as their eyes met. 

During this exchange, Lio pulled down Remi's pants. Remi jumped, now looking over at him, and the gaze he got back was intoxicating. Lio had doe eyes, but with obvious intentions behind them. He rubbed him through his boxers, tilting his head when Remi moans became louder at it. 

"It's good, right?" He said. "I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't," Remi breathed. "It is." 

When he spoke, he heard a low groan. It sounded almost like a growl, really. The noise came from Galo, who was completely intoxicated by every reaction Remi was having to this. Remi speaking made him all the more aroused, more excited, more eager. 

"Oh, God, you can't do that," Galo's voice was breathless. "I want to fuck him. Lio, I want to fuck him." 

"Shh," Was all Lio said. 

Remi could hardly keep his eyes open now, but he could hear Galo jerking off faster, harder. It made him squirm in his seat, already finding it more and more difficult to keep his voice down, though Lio was hardly doing anything. How was he going to react when they went further? How embarrassing... 

"You don't need these," Lio muttered, pulling off Remi's boxers. "I can already feel how wet you are. Aww...and now I can see it too. You're gonna make a mess of our couch." 

"Remi!!" Galo shouted, his voice strained. "You're beautiful!!" 

Remi gasped at that, fluttering his eyes open just a bit to see Galo marveling at his pussy, and Lio carefully beginning to touch him. Lio looked up at him, and Remi closed his eyes once again. He felt slender fingers on him, just circling him, teasing him. His hips bucked upwards, and he cried out desperately. Just with this, it was way too good. 

"You're cute," Lio said. "I always thought so, but like this...it's even more than I could imagine. You're so cute." 

"Don't say that," Remi gasped, shuttering and squirming. "I can't...take it." 

"Wow..." Lio breathed. "You're so into this. What are you going to do when I go even further? You won't even be able to contain yourself, will you?"

"Lio," Galo breathed. "You're killing me."

Me too, Remi thought. He didn't say anything, though. Lio pressed down onto his clit and rubbed it gently, causing him to cry out loudly. His voice was strained and breathless, and his whole body reacted to the action. He was already so close, so, so close. Lio was focusing just on his clit now, and he was so wet, it was leaking. He couldn't keep still, either. Every move of Lio's skilled fingers made him shift in his seat, his hips moving up and down, his legs shaking, his body squirming. He could feel Galo watching him, and it didn't help. 

"Lio. Oh God, Lio," Remi breathed. 

"Get used to this," Lio breathed. "I'm not stopping anytime soon." 

"I can't--I'm--" Galo choked out, and then groaned loudly. Remi felt him shift in his seat, then felt something warm on his thighs. Blinking his eyes open, he saw that Galo had moved himself just to cum on Remi. He gaped at the sight of cum on him - Galo's cum. He looked up, locking eyes with Galo, who was now sweaty and breathless, his hair sticking to him, his dick going limp. He looked away for a moment to tuck his dick back into his underwear and zip up his pants, then his gaze was drawn back up to Remi. He wasn't smiling as he gazed at Remi. He looked almost hungry...desperate. 

Lio rubbed Remi's clit faster, and he kept eye contact with Galo as he moaned, his body getting hotter and hotter. He came quickly after that, and only then did he shut his eyes. His hips elevated off of the couch, and he shouted as he finished. Lio didn't stop moving his hand as Remi did so. He touched him quicker and quicker throughout his orgasm and kept going when it was done. Remi let out a hoarse cry at how sensitive he had become, thrashing against his hand, but not wanting it to stop. 

"You told me to be patient, but you're doing this? That's no fair!" Galo whined, leaning over to look at Lio. Lio smiled, slowing the movements of his fingers, but not stopping completely. 

"I'm sorry," He said. "He's just so cute. I can't help it. Look at how desperate he is...it's his first time for any of this. I just want him to feel amazing."

"Well, I want to help!" Galo said with a pout. "You said we'd take turns, so I want my turn! It's only fair!" 

It sounded like they were arguing over who got to play with a shiny new toy. That made Remi's heart pound - him, being Lio and Galo's toy. 

"Fine, fine," Lio said with an affectionate tone, smiling as he took his hand off of Remi. "He's all yours, then." 

Remi looked over at Galo with wide eyes and was met with an excited grin. Galo leaned over, kissed Remi's forehead, and then got on his knees in front of the couch. 

"Is it okay if I eat you out?" He asked, his voice full of anticipation. Looking down at him, Remi thought he looked just like a dog waiting to get instructions from his owner. If he had a tail, it would be wagging. 

"Y...you want to..." Remi struggled to get the words out. "...eat me out?"

"Well, yeah! Of course, I do!" He said with a smile. "Only if you're all for it, though!"

"I am!" Remi said, a bit too eagerly. "I...I definitely am." 

Galo didn't hesitate. He just grinned even wider, then ducked his head down, slowly running his tongue over Remi's pussy. Immediately, Remi moaned in a way he never had before. His eyes opened wide and he stared incredulously down at him, overwhelmed by the amazing amount of pleasure that came with just Galo's tongue being on him like that.

"He's really good at it," Lio whispered. "You'll cum again in 5 minutes." 

It wasn't a question. He said it like a fact - like he knew. It made Remi shiver, his eyes fluttering a few times and rolling back before he shut them again. Galo's mouth was amazing. He dragged his tongue all over Remi, licking every spot on his pussy before sucking gently at his labia. He kept sucking all along his pussy, keeping it gentle but intoxicating at the same time. Remi couldn't believe how he was reacting. He didn't know when he had grabbed Galo's hair, but he kept a strong grip on it now and was lifting his hips up to meet the movements of Galo's mouth. His moans were nonstop and loud, louder than he had ever been. He didn't know anything could feel this good. They hadn't even fucked him yet, and he felt way too good.

Galo flicked his tongue over Remi's clit, almost like a warning that this was where he would focus his attention next. Remi could hardly make a noise - just a strained, choked out gasp - as Galo began focusing completely on his clit, rubbing his tongue on it, circling it with his mouth. Remi began to squirm almost violently, which caused Galo's strong hands to move up and press down firmly on his hips. It was so hot, it made Remi lightheaded. His noises just got louder yet, and he pulled on Galo's hair with both of his hands now. Even with its ridiculous styling, it was so soft. 

"That's so good," Remi choked out. "Galo, you're so good."

Galo let out a moan against Remi's pussy, and the vibrations felt amazing. He began alternating on sucking and licking at Remi's clit more now, pushing down harder on Remi's hips as he did so. It was almost infuriating now since all Remi wanted to do was fuck Galo's face. He wanted to make Galo as much of a mess as he was, wanted to feel even more pleasure than he did right now. Still, the amount of pleasure he felt from exactly what Galo was doing now was almost overwhelming. Straining against Galo's grip on his hips, trying desperately to move as his body wanted him to, but being unable to because of the force against him, also aroused him so much. Everything Galo did was turning him on. 

"Galo. Galo. Galo," Remi was babbling without thinking about it. If he was able to think, he wouldn't be making so much noise. Never in his right mind would he react like this, which showed just how far gone he was. Galo's mouth was just too good. He couldn't think anymore. 

"Oh God, oh God, Galo, Galo!" His moans were picking up in pitch as Galo played with him more and more, giving away to the fact that he was close, so close, even though it had hardly been a lot of time at all. 

He didn't think about what he did next. Of course, he couldn't. He opened his eyes, looked down, and moved his hands from Galo's hair to the hands on his hips. With as much force as he could muster, he pushed them off. Galo paused for a moment, wide eyes turning upwards to look at Remi, and Remi looked back. He grabbed Galo's hair again, holding him by the back of the head, and began moving his hips against Galo's mouth. Up and down, up and down, he fucked Galo's face, as he wanted to so desperately before. 

Galo moaned again, though it was more like a choked, muffled cry. He stuck his tongue out obediently, letting Remi move against it. Remi had taken control of the situation now, and Galo felt so flustered, so dazed by the sudden power shift. All the while, Remi was thrashing on the sofa as he tried to keep his movements regular and in synch, but couldn't help himself from acting out of tune and with pure desperation and adrenaline. 

"God, Galo, oh my God. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum--" Remi's voice was high pitched and distant, and he could barely get through the sentence before crying out. He grabbed the back of Galo's head and held him in place as he came in Galo's mouth, chest heaving and a few stray tears springing to the corners of his eyes as he did so. He let go of Galo and slumped back at the end of it, just trying desperately to catch his breath. His eyes were shut for a few seconds while he rode down from his high, and he slowly fluttered them open to see Galo on the floor.

He was a mess.

His hair was even more messed up than it was before, some lying flat down, some sticking out in places it was usually never sticking at. He was covered in sweat, his plain shirt sticking to his chest tightly, giving away his fantastic physique. His face was soaked, completely soaked. His lips were red and puffy, his cheeks a bright red. All the while, he was looking up at Remi with wide, wondrous eyes. Remi stared back, slowly feeling himself get more and more embarrassed by what he had just done. 

"Uhm..." Galo started, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I...didn't think you'd..." 

He trailed off, flustered and embarrassed. Remi looked down and saw just how hard Galo was now. Did that really turn him on so much? Remi had no idea what to say, what to do. He felt so mindless when Galo was working. He just acted off of instinct. Galo took a moment to take a few breaths, then he smiled. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up, stretching. Then, he looked down at Remi with a confident grin, though the look in his eyes and the flush in his cheeks showed just how aroused he still was. 

"You're really something, Remi," Galo finally managed to say with a soft laugh. "You're gonna have to try harder than that to be the boss of me, though."

"I was right," Remi heard a voice approaching, and looked over to see Lio leaning against a nearby doorframe. "5 minutes." 

Remi realized that he hadn't even noticed that Lio had left. Now, he was back in the room holding two things in his hands. Looking closer, Remi realized that it was a medium-sized, smooth black strap on fixed on a harness, and a bottle of lube. The sight of them knocked the breath out of Remi, and he wondered how many times he would be able to orgasm in one day. 

"He really got me," Galo commented. "Almost yanked my hair out."

"You loved it. Just look at you," Lio said, walked over, putting the toys on the table, and gently cupping Galo's cheek. "You're such a mess." 

Galo leaned into the touch and nuzzled Lio's hand affectionately. Somehow, the display made Remi feel all the more turned on. 

"Are you gonna make me wait again?" Galo asked, blinking down at Lio. Lio smiled, looking over his shoulder at Remi for a second. 

"I'll give you some attention," Lio said softly. "You look so desperate, I guess I have to. I can take care of two of you at once. Come back on the couch, though. Remi, shift down to the end and turn towards me."

Galo's face lit up, and he immediately scurried over to his spot on the couch, waiting there attentively. Remi also followed Lio's instructions, moving over so Lio was in the middle of the two of them. As Lio sat down, he moved so he was completely in Galo's lap, but so that his back was against Galo's chest and he was facing Remi completely. He picked up the lube and began to squirt a bit of it on his fingers, rubbing it in his hands for a moment. 

"You're a lot more feisty than I would've thought," Lio commented, smiling at Remi. "I'm glad I got to see the end of all that."

"You were watching?" Remi asked softly. His tone gave away his embarrassment, which made Lio chuckle quietly. 

"I was only gone for a minute. You didn't even notice, did you?" Lio smiled more. "You were so blissed out, you couldn't think about anything but his mouth. I could see it." 

Galo shifted in his seat as Remi felt a rush of arousal run over him. Lio spoke about this like it was nothing to say these words. Like he was just speaking the full truth and had nothing to hide, no reason to censor himself. No shame, no humiliation. His presence like this was overwhelming. 

"Didn't it feel so good?" Lio said. "I want to hear how good Galo made you feel." 

Galo let out a choked noise from the back of his throat, moving his hips so his clothed dick began to rub against Lio's ass. Lio shuttered a bit, his eyelashes fluttering at the sensation, but his eyes staying open as he watched Remi expectantly. Remi opened his mouth to answer but just gasped quietly. He shut it, embarrassed, then tried again. 

"It...it was really good," Remi said, his voice quiet. "It was so good..." 

"I know," Lio said. "Galo's so good, isn't he? He's amazing when he fucks you with his mouth. You can't even imagine how good it'll feel to have him actually fuck you. You're not going to be able to hold a single coherent thought. And for that to be your first time? Won't that be so good? Galo's big, thick dick, pumping in and out of you..." 

Galo and Remi moaned in unison, and Remi could see Lio grinding his ass down against Galo's dick more now, as Galo moved against him. He felt himself getting wetter and wetter, though he was still feeling soaked from Galo's mouth. Lio looked so confident. He knew he could get Galo and Remi to do anything for him, react anyway for him. Remi had no idea he could be like that.

"I want it...I've always wanted it," Remi breathed, speaking like he was under some kind of trance. Lio looked pleased with that, moving his finger downwards now. 

"You want both of us, too. That's what you came here for. Both of us filling you up, making you just like a mindless, submissive toy. You want us to dote on you, to dominate you completely. Isn't that right?" He asked, and he began circling a finger over Remi's hole. Remi whined, his body moving in response to that. 

"Yes," Remi whimpered. "Yes."

"You want me to finger you here?" Lio asked, pushing his finger more against his hole so that the tip of his finger began to go inside. 

"Please. God, please," Remi pushed back against his finger, feeling nothing but desperation. He had done this on himself so many times. In fact, it was more times than he even wanted to admit to himself, especially with how many times he did it while talking about Lio and Galo. 

"You're beautiful," Lio said. With that, he slowly began pressing a finger into Remi. He expected it to hurt - even with how many times Remi had done it on himself, he knew that someone else doing it would be completely different. Still, he had gotten so stretched to the toys that he owned, it just felt exciting to have Lio's finger inside him. He groaned, head rolling back and hitting the arm of the couch. 

"It goes in so easily," Lio said, his tone almost mocking. "How often do you do this yourself?"

Remi couldn't answer. He simply whimpered, nustling his cheek into the couch arm that he was leaning on now, his back arched embarrassingly. There was no way he could actually tell Lio how often he masturbated by fucking his own ass with dildos and toys. If he knew...if Lio even understood the amount of time he spent doing that when he wasn't working...

"I said," Lio said sternly, stopping the movement of his hand. "How often do you fuck yourself, Remi?" 

Remi's breath came out shakily, and he kept his eyes squeezed shut. He desperately moved his hips, but it was to no avail - Lio just pulled his finger out more as he moved. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of Lio before he gave him what he wanted. 

"Almost every day," He muttered, the words jumbled. "I think about you and Galo when I did it all the time."

"Do you like using toys?" Lio asked gently. Remi shuttered at that, biting his lower lip as he felt his whole body flush. 

"Yes," Remi responded hesitantly. "I have...quite a few." 

Lio chuckled, and his finger began moving again. Slowly, it began pumping in and out of Remi's hole, making him squirm and gasp in pleasure. 

"Good boy," Lio praised him sweetly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Remi whimpered desperately, his whole body jumping at the sound of the praise. Lio called him a good boy. Lio...praised him. It played in his mind over and over again, making it all he could think or hear. Never did he think Lio would actually say something like that to him, but he wanted Lio to say it over and over and over. He wanted that to be the only thing said to him ever again. He wanted to do anything to make Lio praise him again. 

"Lio..." Galo whined, and it made Lio laugh softly. He began fingering Remi quickly, then leaned over his shoulder to kiss Galo. As he did so, he continued to grind against his dick in a way that made Galo groan. Galo put a hand on Lio's jaw as he kissed him hungrily, pressing his tongue into Lio's mouth. Lio whimpered softly, and it sounded almost angelic. Remi opened his eyes just to watch this display and found that his arousal only grew and grew at the sight of it. 

Lio moved now to push a second finger inside Remi, eliciting a high pitch whine from him. Remi could see how the corner of Lio's mouth moved up at the sound, and how Galo opened his eyes halfway just to make eye contact with Remi at the sound. As they looked at each other, Galo pulled away from Lio for a moment, watching Remi fully now and pulling out his fully hard dick again. Immediately, Lio began to shuffle with his free hand to pull his pants and underwear down a bit, just enough so his ass and pussy were out. All the while, he never stopped fingering Remi, completely focused on all that he was doing at once. Remi couldn't help the desperate, pleading noises that came out of him at all of it. He felt so good with Lio's fingers inside of him, and it was so exciting to watch the two of them fool around while he got this treatment. 

Lio leaned over and began kissing Galo again, while Galo ground his dick against Lio's ass. It didn't slip inside him - just over his ass, sometimes moving across the back of Lio's pussy and into his thighs, too. Lio began to shutter and make soft, desperate noises, moving against him with just as much eagerness. Without even opening his eyes, he added a third finger inside of Remi, his pace quickening. Remi's body moved on its own, arching off of the couch, his legs moving up and down almost frantically. He kicked Lio a few times, but it was done lightly on his legs. He couldn't even manage to apologize in this state. 

Remi watched as Lio's eyes fluttered open, turning to gaze at Remi with a knowing glint. He smiled against Galo's lips, then pulled away for a moment, moaning into his mouth. Galo looked down at him, echoing the noise right afterward. Lio looked so small in comparison to Galo, especially with the large dick moving from his ass to his thighs. Even so, Remi could tell that Lio had Galo completely wrapped around his finger. It was such a turn on to see, and it made the feelings Remi had from being fingered like this even more heightened. He was trembling in anticipation and found that he had begun to rub at his clit with his thumb. It felt so amazing, to have three fingers pressing in and out of his ass and stimulation on his clit. He was finding it more and more difficult to keep his eyes open, but he loved seeing how Galo and Lio moved against each other like that. 

Lio kept looking at Remi, then, with a small smile, looked back over to Galo. He moved especially lewdly against his cock now, moving one of Galo's hands over to his pussy. Galo immediately began to rub it gently, thick fingers working against Lio like he was something precious. Lio curved his fingers inside of Remi, causing him to gasp and moan loudly at the intoxicating sensation.

"Do you see how eager Remi is, Galo?" Lio said in a dreamy voice. "He can't keep his eyes off of us."

He ended the statement with a blissed-out moan, his eyes rolling back as Galo's dick ground quickly over him and his clit was touched. Galo looked over at Remi now, and Remi stared back with glazed-over eyes.

"You look like you're in heaven, Remi. You better be able to handle what else we've got to offer."

His tone was playful, but also low, growling. Remi found that he loved it when Galo growled. He whined, moving against Lio's fingers more as he stared desperately at Galo. Both of them were being so broken down by Lio, wanting so badly to just get more. More pleasure, more attention, more everything. 

"I wonder if I can make him cum with just this..." Lio muttered, and it sounded almost like he was saying it just to himself. 

"Wouldn't that just be mean?" Galo asked. "Three orgasms before either of us are even inside of him yet?" 

"You're right...but he is a virgin," Lio was smiling, eyes half-lidded with a blissed-out gaze. "He's bound not to last long." 

"I guess it can't be helped," Galo said softly, looking pretty far gone himself. Remi was incredibly embarrassed, but he knew that Lio was right. He already felt close to his third orgasm, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. He was moving against Lio's fingers with a heavy sense of desperation, his breath coming out in shallow gasps. He couldn't help but moan over and over - Lio's fingers felt so good, better than anything he could ever achieve himself. Lio looked over at him again before adding a fourth finger and pounding them into Remi mercilessly. 

"Lio!!" Remi shouted in shock and arousal, a long, low moan tearing its way from his throat. He moved against the fingers desperately, just as Galo and Lio were moving against each other, and knew that he would finish within a mere couple of seconds. He clawed at the sofa underneath him, his noises and gasps becoming loud and high pitched. 

"You're going to kill him," Galo teased quietly. 

"He's not complaining," Lio said in a gasp, as Galo was being quite merciless on how hard and fast he was touching Lio's clit now. "I...I might not be too far behind him."

"Me too," Galo muttered, his dick becoming so slick with precum that is was coating Lio's ass and thighs. 

Just after they spoke, Remi shouted out a cry and arched his back up as he came for the third time. His chest heaved with panting gasps as he rode out his orgasm, then slumped back down onto the couch. He took a moment to breathe before watching the two again. Lio had pulled his fingers out of Remi and began clutching at Galo, eyes shut, looking flustered and stimulated. Galo still was looking over at Remi as he touched Lio and moved against him, and his eyes were full of lust. Remi met his gaze and did not break it, though the act of it made butterflies take flight in the pit of his stomach. 

"Oh..." Lio gasped. "Oh, Galo..." 

Galo had moved his hand to finger Lio's pussy fully now, slick fingers pushing in and out of him at a hard, quick pace. All the while, his cock was moving against him, causing a wide array of stimulation to the both of them. Lio's mouth hung open as he gasped and moaned, the noises steadily rising in pitch. Galo was groaning quietly, but it was clear he wanted to hear Lio. The display was gorgeous - hypnotic, even. Remi couldn't look away. 

"I'm close," Lio gasped quietly. Galo nodded, kissing his jaw softly. Lio tightly reached over to grab at Galo's side, looking for anything to clutch onto as he felt his orgasm coming closer. His other hand clawed at his own leg, grabbing and releasing the fabric of his pants over and over again. He was so wet, slick noises came from Galo fingering him like that. He was absolutely stunning - it was impossible to not feel turned on seeing him in this state, especially after harboring a growing crush on him. 

"Shit," Galo hissed, looking up at Remi again. His whole body tensed, and he stopped his dick at a spot in between Lio's inner thighs, then bucked upwards. He came heavily with a loud moan, and it squirted over Lio's legs quite nicely. Some settled on his pants, which, Remi thought, might be a pain later. Galo moved back, no longer grinding against Lio but still keeping up his fingering, going quickly and hard. 

Lio's moans showed that he was about to finish, too, and he was moving his hips along with the time of Galo's finger thrusts. His body began to tense, and then he simply wiggled a bit on Galo's fingers, grabbing at his leg and side with a heavy whine before he came, too. He looked beautiful when he orgasmed - he threw his head back, arched his back, and his whole body seemed to have a moment of being completely still before he slumped over and quivered for a moment. He let his eyes be closed for a few moments as he leaned against Galo's chest, chest moving up and down with his gated breaths. When he felt like he had enough time to recover, he looked up, gazing at Remi with eager eyes. 

"Sorry," He said softly. "I didn't forget about you." 

"I know," Remi said simply. He spoke breathlessly as if he had just gazed upon a work of fine art. It surged a powerful kind of confidence within Lio, which shined in his eyes, his smile. Lio leaned over his shoulder and gave Galo one more sweet kiss, then moved off of his lap, crawling over to Remi. He cupped Remi's cheeks with his hands, then pressed his lips firmly against Remi's. 

Remi exhaled through his nose, his eyes slipping shut as he moved his lips against Lio's. He clearly wasn't an experienced kisser - he knew it through the way his teeth collided clumsily with Lio's lips, how he bumped his glasses against Lio's nose. He felt Lio smile all the while, though, even with every mistake, every moment of error. He held Remi's face firmly in place, leading him through a slow makeout. Soon, Lio had pressed his tongue into Remi's mouth. Their tongues slid together in a way that made both of them moan. Remi moved his hands down to Lio's exposed hips, rubbing small circles into them as they kissed. Lio shivered, kissing him with even more passion than before. He was getting excited again. 

"You're getting good at this," Lio breathed against Remi's lips before kissing him again. 

"Fast learner..." Remi managed to get out before Lio's lips smothered his own again. Remi didn't know kissing could make him feel so hot, especially after Lio and Galo had both made him cum three times already. His whole body felt shaky just from how tenderly Lio's lips moved against his, his heart pounding, his knees weak. He couldn't help but let out soft, gentle moans every now and then, just from how expertly Lio was kissing him. 

Feeling bold, Remi moved a hand down lower on Lio's body. He gently began to rub at Lio's pussy, feeling surprised at just how wet he was getting. Lio gasped, pressing his forehead against Remi's and pulling back from the kiss. He fluttered his eyes open to look at Remi with a surprised gaze, mouth hanging open. 

"Yeah?" He breathed, laughing lightly. "You wanna make me even more desperate to fuck you, huh?" 

Remi found himself smiling too, trying now to copy the way Galo touched him on Lio. Lio was melting against him, bucking his hips and shivering as Remi touched him, so it seemed to be working pretty well. 

"I can't help it," Remi muttered. "You're just so pretty." 

Lio smiled, beginning to kiss him again while Remi touched him. Again, Remi knew he was clumsy, sometimes getting so caught up in kissing Lio that he forgot to move his hand for a few seconds, or sometimes touching a place that made Lio cringe just a bit. He wasn't at all perfect, but he wasn't bad at this, either. It made him feel excited and self-assured to know that he could make someone like Lio this wet and eager. 

After a few minutes, he could hear a noise coming from behind Lio, and he looked up to see Galo lazily jerking off again, watching the two with an awestruck gaze. The two of them made eye contact, watching the other as Remi kissed Galo's boyfriend and Galo adored every second of it. Galo began massaging Lio's hip with his free hand, his head lolling to the side as he sighed blissfully.

"How long are you gonna play with him?" Galo asked, sounding overeager. "You already stretched him - why do you keep dragging this out?" 

Lio hummed, pulling away from the kiss and smiling at Remi. He moved his hips against Remi's fingers, moaning happily at the stimulation, then rubbed his thumb lovingly over Remi's cheek. 

"Because it's fun," Lio answered. Galo laughed, shaking his head at the display. Lio, making sure to wreck Remi as much as he possibly could, just because he was a cute, inexperienced virgin that he got to play with, was pretty hot to see. Still, Galo's dick was throbbing - since Remi had made the request, he wanted to fuck him. Hell, for a while Galo had fantasized about what it would be like to fuck Remi. Now that it was so close, he felt desperate for it. 

"C'mon..." Galo muttered, watching the two of them with lidded eyes. Lio looked down at Remi, and his playful gaze stunned Remi enough to still his movements. He stopped touching Lio and just looked back, feeling suddenly like a mouse trapped under a cat's claws. 

"Alright, then. Do you want us to fuck you?" Lio asked gently, continuing to rub Remi's cheek. Remi leaned into the touch a bit, though he was sure Lio could feel the heat in his cheeks. He suddenly couldn't think anymore. The rush of confidence he got from touching Lio withered into submissiveness, just from a simple gaze, a sentence. 

"I..." He started, then cleared his throat, pushing up his glasses. He looked away, feeling himself getting wetter and wetter.

"It's what you came for, right? Don't be all shy on us now," Galo chimed in, his gruff voice sounding both playful and serious at the same time. It was a mix that aroused him even more.

"Well..." Remi said, still not able to make eye contact with either of them. "Of course I do." 

"Really?" Lio asked, and Remi could just hear the amused smile on his face. "I'm not convinced. Do you really want us to fuck you?"

Remi knew what he was doing. It was humiliating, somewhat demeaning even, but it made him more excited. He knew he wouldn't be able to get what he wanted without playing this game. Still, neither would Lio or Galo. 

"I want you both to fuck me," Remi said, a little clearer than before. 

"Look at me when you're speaking," Lio ordered. That really made Remi feel small, becoming fully aware that he had no control in the situation now, but he complied. He looked into Lio's eyes, his gorgeous, alluring eyes, and tried to keep his expression as composed as possible.

"Well?" Lio smiled. "Say it again."

"I want you and Galo to fuck me," Remi said, his voice quivering a bit. 

"Again. Convince me, Remi. Don't you need this?"

"I-I need it," Remi's instinct was to look away or to not even say this kind of thing at all, but he knew what Lio wanted, so he went against what he would naturally do to comply. "I need to be fucked by you and Galo. I need it. I need it so badly."

"I don't know..." Lio sighed, smiling a bit as he tilted his head. "I didn't even hear a please."

"You're so mean, Lio," Galo said under his breath, but he was smiling all the same. 

"P...Please. Lio, please. Please fuck me. Galo, too. Galo, fuck me. I want your dick in me, Galo. Please. Please, both of you, please. Fill my holes. You can do anything to me, please, please..." 

Galo groaned quietly, his hand moving quicker against his hard cock. Even Lio looked a little taken aback, something new glowing in his eyes. A different kind of hunger, a new wave of power. It was dangerous for Remi to have said all of that, and so easily, too! Just from a few commands from Lio, Remi was completely under his heel, letting himself say the most embarrassing things just to give him a moment of satisfaction. Lio exhaled, laughing quietly and nodding a bit. 

"That was good," Lio said. "That's really good. You really want this then, huh?"

Remi just nodded, staring at Lio in a daze. 

"Stand up for me, Remi."

Remi did, almost immediately after the command was given. Lio leaned over and grabbed his strap on, making sure Remi knew exactly what his first intention was. 

"Turn around."

Remi did, quivering with anticipation. Lio leaned upwards on his knees, stroking the small of Remi's back comfortingly. It helped keep him steady and not collapse in on himself from the excitement and vigor.

"Alright, now just breathe for a bit..." Lio said, and Remi heard him get up. He did as he was told, taking deep breaths in, holding it, then breathing out. There was some shuffling behind him, and the sound of Lio's pants dropping to the floor. Then, a sound of velcro coming undone, then fastening again. Remi's breathing quivered a bit as he took the deep breaths. He was relaxed, he was ready, but he was so excited. It was hard to completely reel himself in, knowing what he was going to experience. 

Lio's hands were suddenly on Remi's waist, and he twisted him so Remi was facing the side of the room. He was lined up with the arm of the couch, and he looked down at it as if to put his focus into a simple object instead of letting his mind race. There was a slick gushing sound from behind Remi, then a bottle closing. After that, Lio pressed himself flush against Remi, and Remi felt the stiff rod of Lio's strap on push against his hole. It was slick - Lio had put lube on it. 

"Can I put it in?" Lio asked gently, rubbing Remi's hips reassuringly. 

"Yes..." Remi breathed it, his head swimming. 

Lio just nodded, biting his lip and keeping up with the gentle motion of his hands moving on Remi's hips. Slowly, as slow as he could be, he began to push the strap on inside Remi. It wasn't particularly big - that's why he chose it for tonight, after all. It was fairly thick and about 6 1/2 inches long, which wasn't too hard to take. Plus, the smooth texture of the toy made it easy to get inside, which was good for beginners...even though Remi had done this before. Still, Lio wanted to be careful with him, especially since it wouldn't stop with just Lio.

Even though Remi had masturbated like this before, bouncing on dildos and vibrators and the like, he never felt like this before. To have Lio being the one pushing the slick toy inside of him, his warm body comforting and relaxing him, a gentle hand holding him and squeezing him. It made it all feel so good - better than he thought it ever could. He choked out a strained moan, his knees buckling forward as he was hit with an indescribable bliss. It didn't even hurt. Of course, he had gotten himself used to this kind of activity, but this felt so good. The toy's thickness and size felt wonderful inside of him, and knowing that Lio was the one using it made it all the more better.

"You okay?" Lio questioned sincerely. Remi let out a long, breathy moan before answering. 

"Yes..." He answered, the word becoming stretched out and dreamy. Lio just laughed, leaning over to kiss at his back lovingly. He had pushed the strap on all the way in and was pausing just to let Remi catch his breath. Now, he knew Remi would be able to handle more. He pulled himself almost all the way out, holding onto him firmly. 

"Take another breath. You're gonna need it."

Remi did, holding it for a moment before exhaling. At the same time, Lio pushed back into him with a force much greater than before. It seemed that gentleness had suddenly disappeared, and now Lio knew that he could treat Remi a little more roughly. Remi's breath of air turned into a high pitched cry, and he leaned over to grab at the arm of the couch for support. Lio began fucking him, in and out, in and out, hard and fast. Faster than Remi could ever do on himself, and Lio had just gotten started. He could feel the strap on hitting his walls, pressing against every part of him that caused mountains of pleasure to surge all over his body. He began moaning louder than ever before, hardly ever stopping for even a minute. It was way too good - it wasn't fair how good it was. 

Lio didn't hesitate to quicken his pace even further, his breathing quickening as he fucked Remi even faster. Remi's reactions were fueling him, making him feel overly eager and excited for more. The noises he was making were absolutely gorgeous. His reactions, the way his body was moving, the way he took the toy so well. It showed just how excited he was for this, how badly he wanted it. That kind of desperation made Lio crazy - he couldn't help but want to wreck him as much as he could, play with him until he was exhausted, fuck him until he couldn't stand. 

"Lio?" Galo asked, both gruffly and meekly at the same time. "Could you, uh...finger him for me? I'm getting a little impatient."

"Mhm..." Lio just answered in a strained voice, hardly even thinking about the request before he reached under in between Remi's legs and pushed a finger inside his pussy. His free hand still clutched at Remi's hip, holding him in place, making sure he didn't fall. 

Remi cried out, gripping onto the couch with such vigor, his knuckles began to turn white. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head with all of the pleasure going on at once. Lio's first finger was accepted so easily, it wasn't long before Remi had two fingers inside of him, pushing at him in and out, just as the strap on was moving inside him. He could hardly handle it. It was so good, so good, he could just cry. 

"You're so wet, Remi..." Lio said faintly. "You must really be enjoying yourself."

"Yes!!" Remi shouted, moving his hips against the harsh movements. "Yes, yes, yes! It's so good, Lio!" 

Lio was breathless now. What kind of reaction was that from someone like Remi? He was always so calm, so focused. He was rational and didn't mind stepping in to be a leader when the time called for it. Never did he ever get distracted on the job, always focusing on what was the best course of action for everyone to come out safe and victorious in the end. So seeing him like this? Desperate and shouting, his pussy still wet and eager after three orgasms? It was intoxicating. 

Lio slipped a third finger into him, fucking his pussy with a new kind of eagerness. His thrusts were incredibly hard and fast too, making sure to wreck Remi in any way that he could. Remi could hardly take it, completely buckled over and hanging onto the sofa for dear life. He was sure he was going to cum soon, just from this. How could it feel this good? He wanted it to last forever. He almost didn't want to cum. 

"You're gonna cum soon, aren't you?" Lio whispered. "It's okay. I'll just make you cum again and again until you just can't take it anymore. I know that's what you want."

"I want it," Remi practically sobbed it. "I want Galo, too." 

"You want Galo inside you too, huh? You won't last until then," Lio teased, adding a fourth finger inside of him. Remi's moans began to grow higher in pitch, and he knew he was about to finish. 

"After...after I--" Remi whined, shivering from head to toe. "Galo too...Galo...too!" 

Remi screamed, really screamed, and almost collapsed at the force of his orgasm. He even squirted onto Lio's fingers, which he had never done before. It was intense, and all he could do was just quiver and moan through it. Usually, he would have just fallen down and stopped by now. Anyone would, really, especially if you're a virgin. 

Remi, however, had just asked for the opposite of that. And Lio intended to give it to him. 

Galo immediately got up from his spot, pulling off his pants and boxers fully, then his shirt, too, just for good measure. Lio pulled his fingers out from Remi and stayed still for a moment, not thrusting into him but not pulling the toy out. Galo stood in front of Remi and grabbed onto his shoulders, straightening him up with a goofy smile. Remi, still not recovered, just stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Could you do me a favor?" Galo asked earnestly, his cock already leaking in anticipation. "Can you wrap your hands around my neck?" 

Remi's chest was heaving with bated breaths, but he just nodded, responding to the request in a daze. He wrapped his hands over Galo's shoulders and around his neck, letting his grip be loose. He only was able to think about how strong his back was, hardly even processing what was about to happen. 

"Lio, could you pull out for a moment?" Galo asked, with a new kind of buzzing eagerness that he wore well. Lio smiled affectionately at him, then nodded, pulling out slowly. Remi cringed a little at the empty feeling. With it, he felt very cold. He looked up at Galo curiously, slowly beginning to process what would happen next. 

"Alright. 'Scuse me, Remi..." Galo said simply before grabbing his ass and hoisting him upwards with no effort. Remi shouted in surprise, instinctively wrapping his legs around Galo's waist and tightening his grip on Galo's neck. He blinked at him in shock, while Galo just smiled. Now, Remi was aware of Galo's dick pressed right on his pussy, rubbing gently at the opening. 

"This alright?" Galo asked for confirmation. Stunned, Remi just nodded quickly, mouth agape, glasses hanging crooked on his face. Galo's smile only grew, and he pushed himself forward just enough for the tip of his cock to go inside of Remi. 

"I'm gonna get right to it, then!!" Galo said confidently. With that, he thrust all the way into Remi with no mercy. Lio tried to take his time at the beginning with Remi, but Galo didn't have the patience for it. He had been eager for ages now, wanting so badly just to fuck Remi. Now, he couldn't hold back and seeing how Remi reacted to what Lio did, he knew Remi wouldn't mind. 

Oh, Remi didn't mind. Not at all did he mind. He shouted loudly, even louder than when he had just orgasmed, and pressed his face into Galo's shoulder, clawing at his back in desperation. He was so big, so, so big. He didn't even have toys this big!! It made the sudden actions hurt a bit, but not enough for Remi to want it to fact. In fact, the pain just made him even more excited. He was being filled to the brim with Galo, stretched beyond what he had ever gotten before. He couldn't stop moaning, not even for a second. He even drooled onto Galo's shoulder, like a pathetic little mutt. 

"It feels really good, Remi..." Galo grunted, his voice shaky. "You're so amazing." 

The praise just deepened Remi's arousal. He shook from head to toe, tears beginning to spill from his eyes at the overstimulation. He was so sensitive from already cumming four times in one session, and it made everything feel so much more amazing. He couldn't form a coherent thought at all. He couldn't remember his own name. 

Without saying a word, Lio moved forward again and pushed the strap on back into Remi's hole. It was too much. Too good. Remi squealed, tensing up before relaxing again as he felt the immense pleasure of having both of his holes filled to the brim. He had never felt something like this. Two bodies pressed against his, heat all over as he was fucked without mercy. It was unbelievable how good it felt. The pleasure in his body was drowning him, encapsulating every inch of his mind. He sobbed fully now, thick tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt the extent of his overstimulation. Even so, he didn't want it to end. 

"I've never seen you like this before," Galo gasped. "You're a mess! Lio, do you think you pushed him too hard?"

"No," Lio said. "Of course not. Look how much he loves it. Don't you feel so good, Remi?"

Remi responded just by nodding again, sobbing out a hoarse moan. He didn't even remember how to talk. 

"He's such a slut. How is a virgin such a cock hungry whore? The whole time, he wanted this from us," Lio's tone was low and mocking, causing new waves of pleasure to surge within Remi's chest. 

"Well, uhh..." Galo's words cut off as he moaned lowly. "He's not a virgin anymore." 

Lio just laughed at that, though it was mainly made of shallow gasps. He stopped talking then, leaning over instead of bite firmly at Remi's shoulder. Something to remember the evening by. 

"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer," Galo gasped, and Remi responded with one nod against his shoulder, followed up by a pitiful cry, to say that he was the same. The heat in Remi's body was just building and building, now in ways he had never felt before. Taking all of Galo's thick cock in his pussy and Lio's strap on in his ass...it was so much at once, he was surprised he hadn't finished quicker. It wasn't long now, though, and he couldn't help but dig his nails into Galo's back as his cries turned into heavy screams of pleasure, his body feeling weak and shaking all over. 

"He can't even think, the desperate whore. You fucked him so good, Galo, he's completely broken," Lio laughed, throwing shivers up both Remi and Galo's spine. 

"He wanted it so bad," Galo choked out. "And he's doing so well. Don't you think those noises he's been making sound pretty?"

"Yeah," Lio said. "Yours do, too."

Galo just smiled, breath coming out in panting gasps. He clutched onto Remi desperately, his thrusts becoming erratic and out of rhythm. It was so hot, pressing at all the right places inside of Remi. It was overwhelmingly incredible. 

"Oh," Remi cried out. "Oh. Oh, I...Oh, God."

"Me too," Galo gasped, holding him close. 

With a few more desperate thrusts from Galo and Lio, Remi clutched at Galo even harder than before, pushing his face more firmly into his shoulder and wailing. If he didn't muffle the sound, it would have rang across the whole house. It was so loud, it hurt Remi's throat. He didn't even know he could cry that loud. The sound of the noise and twinges of pain from Remi's grasping nails sent Galo over the edge too, and he came right after with a heavy groan. He finished completely inside of Remi, and the sensation was unlike anything Remi had ever experienced. He stiffened up as the warm substance pumped inside of him, drooling heavily as he relished in it. It was so good. So good, so good, so good. 

They stayed like that for a moment, gasping slowly and trying to wind down from what they just did. It was impossible for Remi to really comprehend it all at once, but his mind slowly began to process it bit by bit. He pulled his face up, a trail of drool and tears coming up with him. He now saw the mess he made on Galo's shoulders and back - tears, drool, sweat, an indent of his glasses, harsh red lines from when he grabbed at Galo's back with animalistic desperation. He was surprised he kept the glasses on that whole time without them falling off or breaking. They were simply dirty and smeared now, and he could hardly see a thing. 

Galo exhaled loudly, then pulled out of Remi. Cum began to drip down Remi's leg, and he winced at the sensation. Following suit, Lio pulled out of him as well, and Remi heard him leave the room for a moment. Galo simply held Remi for a few minutes, quietly rubbing his back and getting Remi to match the slow pace of his own breathing. Remi's eyes were wide, his body covered in sweat after all of that. Did that really just happen?

Lio entered the room again, and that's when Galo gently set him down onto the couch. Lio had put down a towel for him, and he was grateful for that. He would have felt bad to mess up their nice couch. The moment he was allowed to sit down again, his whole body slumped. He had absolutely no energy and felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. 

"Was it alright?" Lio asked, meeting his eye with a gentle smile. He had abandoned the strap on in the bathroom where he had gotten the towel, and now was sitting just in the large coat and shirt. Remi nodded slowly, wide-eyed and dazed. 

"It was...really good," Remi breathed. "Really, really good." 

"I told you we're good at that stuff!" Galo said eagerly, clapping him on the back. He leaned over, taking another handful of the crackers and cheese that had been sitting on the coffee table. 

"So...can we do it more often?" Remi asked timidly, his voice coming out roughly from how loudly he had been before. Lio laughed, putting a gentle hand on his arm and rubbing it affectionately.

"Anytime you want, Remi."


End file.
